Birth of the Dream Duo
by writerwithideas
Summary: Matt and Foggy meet in college, in Colombia University, where this dream duo begin their almost lifelong friendship. This is inspired by the flashback during s1 of the Daredevil Netflix Series. New chapters will be added on every week! :) (or as frequently as possible)
1. Arrival pt1

The bus smelled of dust and foul diesel. Matt sat on a rough seat near the front of the bus, waiting for his stop. His eyes were closed behind his dark glasses, though it wouldn't make a difference if he kept them open. He could smell the strong aroma of perfume from two girls sitting behind him, and could tell from their heartbeats that they were fairly young - about the same age as he was. They had identical voices, both sweeter than their perfume, and they were talking about something to do with a dolphin with wings. Matt smiled, listening in on their conversation, a snicker escaping his lips occasionally as they talked about ridiculous things like teaching their backpacks how to hula-hoop.

He was snatched out of his eavesdropping by a hard tap on his left shoulder.

"Matty, the next stop's our's, ye better get ready," came the booming voice of Sam, his neighbour, who had volunteered to accompany Matt to college as his dad had a fight to attend to.

"Okay Sam," Matt replied, slowly beginning to dig below his chair for his cane, which must have fallen to the floor sometime during the bus ride, "Er, once we're there, you don't have to follow me in, I'll be just fine on my own."

He sensed Sam nodding, then heard the hissing of the bus brakes. They had arrived at Colombia University, where Matt would spend most of his time studying and making a very special friend.

_**Hey everyone! It's my first time writing, and my chapters may seem very short. However, I'm planning to write quite frequently so keep reading to find out more.**_

_**I need help choosing names for random characters such as teachers and random college friends. Please leave reviews giving names you would like me to use (and descriptions if you want to). You can also request me writing certain scenes which you want to see. I'll try to include them!**_


	2. Arrival pt2

Matt had been dropped off at the door of the place he would be staying for the next few years, left extremely confused. His senses were being overwhelmed by the large space and all the people walking around it that he didn't even realise that he'd been standing in the same spot for about 10 minutes, trying to take everything in. This was the problem of having heightened senses - his brain had no space to put in all the images he was picking up.

The most overpowering smell was fresh paint. Even most people without his abilities were annoyed by the smell, and it was terrible. It had a stale chemical smell mixed in with a thick musty nose feel. Of course, there were other subtle smells of car exhaust and cigarette smoke, but he had gotten used to those things by now. The large reception area on the other side of the door from him was packed with people, their collective voices forming a terrible choir and their echoey footsteps making a great impression of thunder rumbling.

Finally, pushing back all the noise, Matt took a few steps forward, his cane easily finding the door. Inside, he blocked his ears with thought and made his way forward to where he knew the receptionist's desk was. He learned that he was to be living with a certain "Franklin Nelson", which sounded pretty posh to him. Matt just hoped he was fine with the idea of sharing a room with a blind guy. Most people were uncomfortable around him, and especially the receptionist. She was kind, almost a little too kind when she realised Matt was blind, and even offered to escort Matt upstairs. He settled for directions and left with a "thank you".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the forth floor, inside a room branded with a piece of paper saying "Matthew Murdock, Franklin Nelson", the said "Franklin Nelson" had just dumped all his personal belongings on the floor of his side of the room and was beginning to regret it. He knew he should start putting everything away, but he knew he'd only finish unpacking in a matter of days. For now, he'd just leave his stuff on the floor until he needed them.

"I hope my roommate doesn't mind", he said to himself. He worried quite a lot about the whole first impression thing, but he thought that his roommate might as well start putting up with his untidy habits right from the beginning.

Still, he looked down at the mess and began the tedious process of separating everything into categorised piles. That is when he heard the knock on the door.


	3. Roomie

"Come in!"

The door opened with a soft creak, later followed by a tall, muscular-looking boy with red hair. He wore a dark blue sweater, jeans and for some reason, sunglasses even though he was indoors. Foggy got up to welcome him in, suspecting this could be his roommate.

He rushed up to the door, extended his hand and introduced himself in the most humanly ordinary way possible: "Hi, I'm Foggy Nelson. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Matt Murdock," the boy said, seemingly ignoring Foggy's outstretched hand.

Foggy stood staring awkwardly until he noticed the presence of the cane in Matt's right hand.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. Are you bl-. Er... I..."

"Yeah, I'm blind, or _visually impaired_ if that's what your asking," Matt said, scrunching up his nose at the use of his two 'favourite' words. After about two seconds of awkward silence, he added "if it makes you feel better, I can't see you so I wouldn't know if you left me talking to the air."

"Er no, I'm still here, and I would like to shake your hand."

Matt stuck out his left hand, trying to find Foggy's, which totally didn't work, as his hand merely hit Foggy's right. Foggy didn't know whether to laugh or be totally serious, so he just switched hands and shook Matt's happily.

"I hope you don't find me too annoying. I'm also quite messy, so our room..." He stopped there, wondering if his new roommate would even notice any of the stuff he had thrown on the floor earlier. However, he didn't want him to trip on his stuff, so he finished "has my stuff all over the floor."

"It's fine. I'm not really much of an observant person." Matt grinned.

Foggy wasn't sure about this guy. He seemed to have a ridiculous sense of humour, and was quite open about his blindness. He just hoped it wouldn't be so awkward between the two of them for their entire rooming time.

Foggy was kind of standing there, but soon noticed Matt making his way across the room, using his cane to trace out objects like the coffee table and couch, then finally finding the door to their bedroom and opening it. He followed him in.

"Which bed's mine?" he asked.

"The one on your right."

Matt dumped his stuff on the bed and turned to face Foggy.

"You mind if you take me on a tour of sorts?", he said, walking towards Foggy, "I want to know where everything is."

Foggy nodded, walking alongside Matt who had already left their bedroom, and was poking around the living room.


	4. The Grand Tour

Foggy had just met Matt, but was already intrigued by how he dealt with normal everyday things. During the tour, he noticed how Matt carefully felt around the space in front of him, with the rhythmic tapping of his cane, then upon finding something, he would trace around it slowly, as if memorising its position in the room. He found door handles by moving his cane in a slow arch along a door, and poured water by sticking his finger over the edge of his glass. Multiple times, when Foggy thought Matt was about to bump into something, potentially tripping and busting his face in, he found a clever way to manoeuvre around it.

The only thing that bothered Matt was random items on the floor, such as the mess around Foggy's bed. His cane hit all his stationary out of the way and they scattered everywhere. Foggy muttered an apology and moved his dumping ground onto his bed.

Matt smiled - "Your future girlfriend is going to go home with you, and your bed will be so full of stuff that you'd have to lie on the floor". Foggy just blushed, also partly because he mom had told him the same thing.

* * *

Matt didn't need the tour. His radar sense could pick up everything in the room just fine. Yet, he couldn't just waltz into the room and plop down on the sofa, grabbing a glass of water while he was at it. He decided he would be able to do that looking less conspicuous if he was shown where everything was, and pretend to be Dora the Blind Explorer while he was at it.

It made it easier to get to know Foggy and his 'warming up to blind person' feelings. While he was feeling around, Foggy was helpfully(kinda) telling him where everything was, if he was going to bump into something, and almost letting loose a laugh when Matt smacked his things all over the place. He just needed to clarify one thing that slightly annoyed him - that Foggy was being _too_ helpful, and that he would ask for help when he needed it. He didn't mean to set an uncomfortable mood, but Foggy was quiet after that.

Matt could hear Foggy's stomach grumbling.

"Do you wanna go for lunch? I need to check out the canteen sooner or later."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, but how about we unpack first. I should at least start shoving my things in the cupboard, or I'll have nowhere to sleep tonight."


	5. Food and Friends

"Matt, are you trying to lose me on purpose?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well you walk damn fast, and I'm already tired."

The two roommates were on their way to the canteen, both already smiling and Foggy terribly out of breath. Matt certainly seemed to know the way, despite it being his first day here.

"They showed me around when I got here", he lied.

"Great. I'm just a guy with short legs trying to keep up with the blind guy, who's going unbelievably fast."

Matt noticed Foggy said things like this without his heart rate spiking to almost 110 beats per minute, which was an improvement from when they had first met. The guy really had to keep his heart under control. In that manner of speaking, Matt had to keep is radar sense in control, as in not using it too much. He had to be a little more _blind_. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the canteen.

"How do you know we're here?"

"Erm. Food smell. Beef burgers?"

"You have a great talent my friend. Can I just ask - does being blind make your other senses better?"

_IT DOES FOR ME, _screamed Matt's brain.

"No," he said, fighting his thoughts back. "It's just a misconception you sighties have. But I do pay more attention to stuff like sound and smell since I can't see anything anyway."

"I guess that makes sense."

_JUST TELL HIM_, Matt's brain shouted in his head.

_NO_, he shouted back. He couldn't tell anyone about his abilities. Not even his friend.

Thinking is good, Matt thought. It made him less aware of his surroundings. He just walked into a table. An annoying table, which had its legs crossed to create a triangle shape at the bottom, which his cane conveniently couldn't find.

"You okay?" Foggy asked.

"Yeah, this is a stupid table."

"Do you want some help?"

"I could use a guide." Matt extended his hand.

Foggy looked confused, then put his hand into Matt's and began walking. Matt exploded with laughter.

"That's not how you guide," he said between strangled laughs, "my hand goes on your arm." Matt shifted his hand up Foggy's arm to rest in his elbow. "We looked totally gay for a while just now." And they both started laughing.

"So how do I do this?"

"It's easy. All you have to do is walk like you normally do, but just make sure I don't walk into anything. This way, I don't have to use my cane. I'm trusting you, Foggy, and if you walk me into anything, you'll be eating lunch alone."

"Chill, I won't let you trip over the chair that's right in front of you."

"Haha, there's no chair."

"Of course not, but there's the trays and stuff here. We better grab some."

Matt stood waiting, with his eyebrows raised, as Foggy grabbed two of everything and passed a tray to Matt. Then he took Matt's hand (less gayly this time) and guided it around the place.

"Forks here, spoons here, knives here, tray here, napkins here." He knew that Matt was too polite to ask for help, so he figured he'd just give it, especially when not asked. "There are actually beef burgers, you were right."

"Yup, and I'm having one."

Soon, they were seated at a table stuffing their faces with burger.

"We'll need a trip to the gym after this," Matt suggested.

Foggy didn't look too happy. "You go to the gym?"

"Not often, but my dad is a boxer, and I follow him there sometimes."

"I don't think I've ever been to a gym in my life. My parents both want me to be a butcher."

"A butcher? Well at least one of us are listening to our parents' advice. My father wants me to be anything that doesn't involve punching and injuries. I settled for law."

"Hey, me too. This is a weird question, but would you say you're smart?"

"I don't know. No one really says they are smart."

"That's just the modest ones."

"Depends what 'smart' means."

"Smart like intelligent."

"Maybe. Why this random question?"

"I don't know... Well, I may need someone to help me in schoolwork," Foggy admitted.

"That makes the two of us. Let's go back to the room."

* * *

_**UGH. This took me super long to write. Mainly because I wrote the whole thing and it didn't save. Kinda my fault, but meh. Hope y'all like it. I'm too lazy to proofread it, so I also hope it's okay, and not boring. Please private message me with any suggestions of scenes you want me to write. Please make it appropriate, or I will not include it. (I'm trying to make it appropriate for all ages). **_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_


	6. Windows to the Soul

The two boys sat in their room. It was only the first day of the whole semester, and they were both nervous about their freshman year.

"I feel like we should begin reading up on our subjects, or going to the library or something", Matt said.

Foggy rolled his eyes. "But it's our first day. Believe me, during the middle of the semester, you'll be up to your eyeballs in study."

"Well we have nothing to do today, besides getting to know other people, which I'm not keen on doing. So let's just stay here." Matt rubbed his eyes, pushing his dark glasses up to his forehead, where they slid back down again. Matt wasn't very comfortable with showing people his eyes. From what he knew, they were both light blue, one slightly lighter than the other. He could feel the scarring around his eyes with his fingertips, which was quite bad. What annoyed Matt the most was that he could never look anyone in the eye. Firstly because he didn't know where their eyes were, secondly because it was like staring into a dark void, and thirdly because his stupid eyes won't go where he told them to.

He was wondering whether to just _not_ wear his dark glasses in the room until Foggy answered his question for him.

"Sorry to pry, but do you keep your sunglasses on all the time?"

There was a short silence, then Matt slowly took them off and laid them on the bedside table. He kept his face down and his eyes almost closed, turning his head a bit to hide his face.

"I don't really feel comfortable showing my eyes to other people. They look kinda..."

"Normal." Foggy finished. He could tell that Matt was really not up to this 'showing eyes' idea, so he decided that they should talk about it to get it out of the way, and hopefully make Matt feel okay with it in the process.

"They kinda freak people out sometimes. My glasses have come off before, and little kids have screamed."

"Well I think your eyes look fine."

Foggy did not think they looked fine, and was actually a little creeped out when Matt looked up for the first time. With his face out of the shadow, he could see the two light eyes, which were almost white. There was evident scarring around his eyes and around the lower middle of his forehead, where his eyebrows were. Also, his eyes seemed to be looking at something that was really close to his face, yet he was looking at nothing. Matt turned his head away again, and Foggy realised that he'd been quiet for too long. He mentally slapped himself in the face.

When he took his glasses off, Matt knew Foggy was creeped out. His heart rate spiked, and he stared for just over too long. Too late to turn back now. He would be showing his eyes in all their glory, and hopefully still have both of them in his head by the end of it. It was getting a little awkward when none of them said anything, so Matt offered some conversation.

"I was hit by radioactive liquid was I was nine, from this truck which was carrying loads of it. I was trying to save this guy who was crossing the street and almost got hit. Ironically, he was blind, and I guess I'm now blind too." He had a lot of practice explaining this.

"Are you, like, totally blind?"

"Well, nine out of ten blind people actually have some remaining vision left, like light perception or something, but I'm that really lucky ten percent, so yeah, I'm totally blind. It's lights out in here." He smiled a bit, though sensing a little pity from Foggy, which quickly evaporated.

"Man, that sucks. It doesn't really seem to affect you, though. You navigate like a demon."

"I'm used to it. Anyone would be, if they were blind for long enough."

"I wouldn't. I'm clumsy as I am now with sight, imagine without!"

"You wanna test it?"

_Silence._

"What?"

"We have a few days to do nothing, so might as well."

"Are you going to blindfold me?"

"Yes, like right now."

"Fine, I guess it'll be some sort of bonding time."

Matt grinned. "Get over here, my soon-to-be blind friend."


	7. Blind leading the Blind

"Close your eyes, and keep your head still for a bit," Matt said as he held the piece of cloth in his right hand while feeling where Foggy's eyes were with his left.

"Please don't poke me in the eye."

"That's why I'm telling you to close them, unless you don't, in which case getting poked in the eye is almost certainly inevitable." Matt tied the cloth tightly at the back of Foggy's head. "Can you see anything?"

"As much as you can," a worried voice replied.

"Great. We'll stay in this room for the time being, mainly because I only have one cane, and there are two blind people now."

Matt stood up from the edge of his bed, reaching for Foggy's hand and guiding it to his elbow.

"For now, I'm the professional. I know my way around our room, so I'll just try not to let you bump into anything. Just keep your hand out just in case."

They made their way into the living room, Foggy clinging desperately onto Matt's elbow and feeling for thing that weren't there.

"Trace the wall and get my cane, it should be somewhere here."

Uncertainly, Foggy let go of Matt's elbow, walking slowly along the wall to where he remembered Matt's cane was. When his hand did meet his sought object, he simply knocked it over - "Whoops." Luckily it didn't go too far, and he bent down to pick it up.

"This is already harder than I expected it to be," Foggy grumbled under his breathe.

"You've got it?"

"Yeah, right hand right?"

"Right, now swing it in the direction of the opposite foot. For example, if you're stepping with your left, swing right. Vice versa. I can't check if you're doing it correctly, so just do it. Don't swing it too far outwards."

"Which way do I walk?"

"Towards my voice."

"That's not as easy as it sounds."

"Yeah, that's what I tell everybody."

"Note taken, I won't tell you to walk towards my amazing voice."

"It easy for anyone to follow your voice, Foggy. You're as loud as a steam train."

Foggy laughed a little, still walking very slowly, evidently terrible at the whole 'step right swing left, step left swing right' coordination. Soon, the cane hit something hard, which he recognised as one of the couch legs, from reaching out his hand to feel the couch. Matt, in the mean time, had gone to switch the lights off. They were _too_ noisy for his taste, and now no one was needing it anyway.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked. He could hear his friend panicking very loudly. The taste of sweat was hanging in the air, Foggy being the culprit.

"Pretty okay, I've found some stuff."

"Great! Because we're going outside now. It's all part of the experience. Plus, you've had the luxury of seeing this place beforehand. Let's go."

Matt made his way back to Foggy, where he took his cane back then brought Foggy to the door.

"Trust me."

"I'm about to make a joke," Foggy started.

"If you say anything about the blind leading the blind, I'm going to push you down the stairs. Plus, I think my arm is going to be bruised."

"Sorry," Foggy replied sheepishly, loosening his grip.

"We should be reaching the stairs soon, so I want you to do the honours of finding it." Matt passed his cane to Foggy, then switching positions so he could hold Foggy's left arm. "Remember to tell me when we get there," he added.

They were walking incredibly slowly, then out of nowhere, Foggy jolted to a stop. "We're here... I think... Yeah! Okay."

"There are 12 steps, but you can put the cane vertically in front of you so you can feel when you get to the bottom."

They safely finished that flight, and were now at the landing.

"Turn left, then 12 more steps. I'll let go of you now. I'm holding the railing, so I'll be fine." Foggy heard Matt fly down the stairs, and just like that, Matt was already waiting at the bottom for Foggy.

When they were finally reunited, Matt took possession of the cane and soon, they were in a part of campus that was empty of people. Foggy heard Matt hit something with a loud clang.

"There's a bench here," he explained. "Let's sit."

They both felt for their seats, then sat down, Foggy almost sitting on Matt. The two boys sat in silence for a while, smiling after a successful first day as roommates. They talked for a long time, neither realising that it was getting dark. 20 minutes later, Foggy admitted defeat and removed his blindfold, blinking the blackness away even in the darkness of the night. Soon, they were back in their room fell asleep after a tiring day of travel and new friends. Both boys were secretly glad to have each other as roommates. Foggy had expected some jock, while Matt had feared a disability-hating person. None got what they had expected.

* * *

**WOW. 2 Chapters in one day (kinda). Looks like I've been either busy or bored. Please leave ideas on what you want me to write by private messaging me - I need inspiration. Thank you to all my readers! I'll keep writing as frequently as possible.**


	8. Orange Explosion

It was almost the end of the first week of the first year, and Matt and Foggy had successfully wasted six days messing around in and out of campus. They had both collected all their books they needed for this semester, and to both their displeasure, had figured out that there was this new government rule 'forcing' students to attend at least one session of physical education per week. Matt was displeased because he figured they would be made to participate in some sort of team sport, which he was unable to do (maybe he could get out of it). Foggy was displeased because he hated sport.

The two were very at home with one another by now, and they both had moved in to their new living space happily. At the moment, there was only one problem.

When Matt had been out to sort out his new braille textbooks and audio recordings, Foggy had made a mess of the living room, spilling a whole bottle of orange juice all over the floor around the couches and the coffee table.

"Shit!"

He quickly grabbed the mop they randomly had in the bathroom and began cleaning it. He was making a sticky mess, and couldn't really reach the places under the furniture which took up most of the space, so he started on the tedious task of removing all the furniture and placing it in one corner of the room, then literally pouring soapy water all over the floor and mopping it all up multiple times. It took him a tiring hour, and after that, the floor still felt disgustingly sticky after he dried it with a towel. Still, he proceeded in placing the furniture back over the floor, hoping it would go back to normal in a while. He didn't plan on telling his roommate what had happened.

However, in about an hour, Matt entered the room, dumping his full bag on the ground and leaning his cane against the wall. He looked exhausted.

"Hey Matt!" Foggy called from his desk in their room.

Matt crinkled his nose, taking a little sniff of the air. "Foggy, what have you been doing?"

"Er, just playing on my laptop."

"Then why does it smell like really strong soap and something sweet?"

"You can smell that?" Foggy was surprised. This guy had some sort of magical nose, though he had to admit the smell of soap was quite noticeable. But the orange juice? Foggy smelled no orange juice. He figured he'd just tell his roommate about his little clumsy show that took place about two hours ago when he heard a loud thump from outside. He quickly slammed his laptop shut and dashed outside, to find Matt on the floor. He looked embarrassed and surprised at the same time, as he hurriedly picked himself up and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Matt, what happened?"

"I don't know, I'm just tired I guess, and the coffee table wasn't where I expected it to be. I just tripped a little."

"Are you okay?" Foggy said worriedly. He was pretty sure he had put the furniture back where it was before, when he realised that the coffee table was the wrong way around, and way too close to one of the couches. "I'm sorry, I moved the furniture. I was cleaning up after an orange juice spillage."

"Oh, that explains the stickiness and the smell."

"I'm really really sorry. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Foggy motioned to put the coffee table back in its original position.

"I'm fine," Matt replied. He rubbed his shin where he had kicked the coffee table violently. What was wrong with him? His radar sense was really crappy. Maybe he was just not paying attention to his surroundings that he was so familiar with, or maybe he was distracted by the new smell of the room. "A bruise is no biggie, I get them all the time. I was just a little shocked." Matt focused for a few seconds on getting his radar sense to take a closer look at the room. Nothing was moved except the table and the sofas. He smiled. "At least you cleaned up. You could have waited for me to get back to help."

"Haha, no I'm too nice." He extended a hand to help Matt up. "Heads up, lets go to the room, I think you almost gave me a heart attack."

Matt reached out a searching hand. "I think _you_ almost gave me a heart attack." Their hands connected and Matt grunted as he stood.

"You better hold my elbow while we get out of this living space. Who knows what else I have moved."

The duo made their way into their room, after Matt picked up his ridiculously heavy bag of books.

"How did you manage to spill a whole bottle of orange juice?" Matt grinned widely.

"Oh shut up Matt." Foggy returned the smile.

* * *

**Oof. Another one. You can tell how free I am. I'm really happy to see readers from many different countries that seem worlds away from the small insignificant place where I live. My English isn't perfect, so my writing may seem unclear. Sorry for that! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Physical Education

Matt and Foggy were both wearing gym shorts and sports tops. Foggy had borrowed the top from Matt, as he had not thought to bring one. It was rather tight, and Foggy kept pulling it down, hoping he didn't look too strange.

"Matt, this is quite tight. Does it look okay?"

"Yeah, now let's go."

"You're so helpful."

"Thanks."

Over the last two days, Matt and Foggy had to choose some sort of physical activity that they had to do for an hour each week, because of this new state law that came about, to "combat obesity". Both boys had thought it was completely unnecessary. They had options of team sports like football, soccer, basketball and other sports that included having at least some coordination, which Foggy didn't have, and the ability to make contact with balls that were flying around, which Matt didn't have. Technically, if he did use his abilities, Matt would be excellent at team sports, but it wasn't worth it.

In the end, they chose athletics, basically running, throwing stuff and jumping. Foggy knew that Matt could easily get out of doing any sport at all, but he also knew that his friend liked exercise, and was in impressively good shape.

They signed up for a Friday morning slot, with a group of 20 other nerds, most of them living on the same floor as Matt and Foggy. It turned out that most people were more into football and other team sports, so there was a measly amount of people doing athletics. Furthermore, since they had signed up for the one session a week group, their class consisted of the less athletic people.

Soon, both boys were downstairs, on the school's track and field, which was usually only used by the sport enthusiasts in the school. The coach was Coach Smith, a guy who obviously didn't care for a group of unathletic people let alone blind people, as he gave Matt a pointed look then told him that he "didn't have to be here". Matt just sheepishly responded that he didn't mind a little exercise, and that he appreciated the coach's concern. As polite as freaking ever, Foggy thought, even though he knew that Matt was secretly annoyed.

"Today, you all will just be running laps of the field. I'll stop you for some water soon, then you'll get back to it. Go, go, go!" A few groans surfaced from the group.

"Cupcakes, get on the track!" Coach Smith yelled, blowing his whistle for effect.

Foggy noticed Matt cringe every time the whistle was blown, obvious signs of pain written all over his face. His friend had really sensitive ears. Yet, he didn't ask Matt anything, as he knew the response would be "I'm fine".

Matt had abandoned his cane at the side, and was gripping on to Foggy's elbow rather tightly, his grip tightening every time the whistle shrieked. Foggy guided him to the track, then started a slow jog. Everyone had already begun their running, and most people were jogging as slowly as Foggy, or even slower.

"That was one loud whistle," Matt complained.

"I know, and I think coach has fun blowing it, like we're some sorts of animals, or cupcakes. Jeez, who blows a whistle at cupcakes?" Foggy grinned at his own joke. "Plus he was staring at you so much just now," he added.

"I wouldn't know," Matt replied, turning his head towards Foggy and giving him a lopsided smile.

Just then, Foggy felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Matt had accidentally swung his foot too far and hit his. They both jolted to a stop.

"Sorry." Matt said, his eyes widening behind his dark glasses. "I didn't mean to kick you. Are you okay? I'm seriously so sorry. Should we go back? Do you-"

"Nah, it's not your fault. We're just standing too close together. Plus, it was just a little kick - I'm fine." Foggy turned around. "Matt, the coach is eyeing us and shaking his head, like really disapprovingly. I suggest we keep going, if you want to."

"That would be a good idea." He released Foggy's elbow and they both continued jogging. "Are you sure your foot is okay?"

"Yeah, it's barely sore, so I can still jog. I'll you when to turn, and if you're about to bump into anything or anyone."

"Sure thing, we'll stick close to each other."

They had only just started running when an asian girl with short dark hair jogged close to Foggy, "Hey. I can tell that you don't really like running. Your friend certainly does."

"Yeah, he's quite the athletic type." Foggy pulled himself from the conversation. "Matt! Turn left a bit!" he shouted. His friend turned slightly. "A little bit more! Yeah, that's great!" Foggy turned to the girl.

"I'm Kelly, by the way, and I don't really like running either. This PE requirement totally sucks."

"Yeah, I'm glad to find else someone who agrees," Foggy said between laboured breaths. "We should form a rebellion." His mood immediately changed when he noticed Matt was about 100 metres ahead of him. "I have to stick to my friend. I'll talk to you some other time." He picked up speed a little. "My name's Foggy by the way!" he called as he ran forward.

Matt had been listening to their whole conversation, totally not weirdly or creepily. He was quite happy for Foggy, as he had a conversation which wasn't very awkward (_shocking!_), most probably because they were too busy being tired to be awkward. Matt slowed down enough for Foggy to catch up, but not that much so it was noticeable.

"Matt, what are you doing speeding off like that. You were like 100 metres ahead of me," Foggy complained.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you and little Kelly there," he said, lifting and eyebrow.

"We were just having a chat!" Foggy protested. "And how do you know her name is Kelly?"

"I er… overheard." Matt made these little slip-ups sometimes. He knew he was obviously too far away to have actually overheard, but Foggy seemed to believe him, as there was no response, just heavy breathing. "How long do you think we're going to be running for?" Matt asked as Foggy put his hand on his shoulder to steer him a bit in the right direction.

"Probably another 10 minutes. Why?"

"I dunno, I'm just bored I guess."

The 10 minutes turned into 20, and by then, most people were just walking with their water bottles, blocking out the shrill whistle and the occasional yelling of "You donuts, run!" or "Get going cherry pies!"

Matt could hear almost everyone on the track moaning and grunting. He even picked up someone saying "Coach looks like Mr Potato Head," followed by a choir of laughter as people noticed the resemblance. Of course Matt couldn't really tell, because he radar only worked so much. All he "saw" was black, and layers of black over that black. It didn't really make sense, since there were no distinct outlines, but Matt had gotten used to it, and was able to distinguish most things and people. However, he didn't really know how to tell what people looked like, though he had to admit that imagining Coach Smith as Mr Potato Head from Toy Story seemed an accurate match to his voice.

It wasn't long before he blew his horrible whistle 5 times and called everybody back. Matt was barely tired, but all around him, he could feel the hot and frequent breaths and high heart rates of everybody. Soon, they were taking the short walk back to their dorm room, Matt basically dragging an exhausted Foggy behind him.

"I'm never… ever… doing that… again," Foggy said between breaths.

"Until next week," Matt finished.

* * *

**This is a pretty long one. I'm probably not publishing anything new for a bit. :) Remember to send me requests of scenes you want me to write! I'll really appreciate it.**


	10. First Day

Foggy eyed Matt trying his hardest to stuff all his equipment into his backpack, including his massive braille textbooks, a thick stack of paper, and a braille typewriter thing he didn't know the name of. For some reason, he also shoved in a regular notebook and pen. His bag looked like it had just eaten at a buffet and was nursing a huge food baby that just happened to be slightly square in some places.

"Your bag is absolutely stuffed. You should think about bringing your luggage to lessons," Foggy said from the kitchen, waiting impatiently for his toast.

"Or I could just bring 2 bags," Matt replied.

"Do you want toast?"

"I'll get it after your's is done."

"How do you know mine is toasting?" Foggy asked, a bit curious.

"I can smell it. Plus, I heard when you pushed it down, but I haven't heard it pop up."

"The details." Foggy smiled at his roommate, who was making his way to the kitchen, trailing the wall with the back of his hand. He had been realising how observant Matt was, and how well his other senses seemed to function. Of course, it was a myth, but he couldn't help but think that it worked a bit, especially for his roommate, who seemed very aware of his surroundings most of the time.

Matt had just reached the kitchen counter, which he put his hands out to feel for. Since the start of college, Matt had deliberately drawn in his radar sense, and didn't pay attention to it much. This was to stop him giving away his abilities, which was quite easy to do if he went on autopilot. However, drawing in his radar sense made him feel very blind, which he technically was, but he didn't like. Sometimes he would just focus very hard on something that wasn't being aware of where he was, like random conversations in other rooms, or the temperature and weather outside. In the morning, these distractions from "sight" came naturally, as he was always bombarded with all these different things going on.

"Don't touch the toaster," Foggy said, "it's really hot. Wait just don't move your hands. It's right in front of you."

"Yeah, I can feel the heat waves. What is wrong with it?"

"I don't know, but I really hope that it doesn't explode."

They both jumped as the toast popped out. To Foggy's disappointment, it was burnt - not too badly, but blackened in some places. "Oh man, when can I get a decent piece of toast?" Foggy quickly grabbed both pieces from the toaster, then slathered them with peanut butter. "You want me to toast for you? It's seriously really hot."

"Nah, I got it." Matt slid his fingers over the counter and expertly found the bread, then pulled out a slice and used the bread to feel for the toaster, so as not to burn his fingers. Then he dropped it in, and pushed the handle down, turning the heat down a notch. Foggy was impressed. He figured that he would have burned his hands by now, even if he was sighted.

As Foggy ate, Matt grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. He liked the kitchen setup. It was extremely convenient and everything was in arms' reach. It was the first day of lessons, and Matt was extremely anxious. He had History first thing, then Spanish later in the afternoon. His schedule seemed quite relaxed, but he knew all his time would eventually be filled with extra-curricular activities, extra reading, coursework and homework. He kept replaying what he should say to his teachers when he went for class, for example that he couldn't see the blackboard and that they had to describe things to him.

He was so busy thinking that he was startled by the toast popping out to the toaster. He smiled when he could smell its perfect golden brown smell - not burnt at all.

"That's not fair!" Foggy complained, as he watched Matt hover his hand over the toaster and made a quick reach to get his toast, tossing it onto a plate immediately, also spreading his with peanut butter that Foggy had conveniently left on the table right in front of him.

They ate in silence for quite a while, Foggy extremely confused as to why Matt wasn't being his usual charming self, and was rather consumed in thought, staring into absolute nothingness. Foggy had begun to notice over the past few days that Matt tried to make eye contact here and there, but never actually made it, all except for one time, where Matt was reading from a braille book and staring Foggy in the eyes. He had found it slightly creepy, as he didn't know if Matt was intentionally staring at him or just looking straight ahead.

They left their room and walked to the building, barely talking. Matt was obviously thinking very hard, leaving their conversations to sound like this:

Foggy: "You have History first right?"

Matt: "Wait a second."

Foggy: "Er, okay. What's on your mind?"

Matt: "We'll meet in the canteen later."

It was really awkward, and soon the two had parted once arriving in the main campus.

It was only then when Matt realised he had no idea where room 124 was, which is where he had to be in 10 minutes. He could sense signs hanging from the roof above him, but when it came to reading them, he felt extremely helpless and annoyed. Eventually, he swallowed his pride and asked for help.

"Hey," he said to a passing girl, "Do you know where room 124 is?"

"Hey!," the girl said, "I recognise you from that day. You're Foggy's friend! I'm Kelly." She smiled warmly. "I'm actually going to 124 now, for History. We can walk together."

"Wow, nice coincidence." He liked Kelly. She was incredibly nice to Foggy, which immediately put her in his good books. "Do you mind if I take your arm?"

"Okay, let's get going," she said as Matt reached out a hand to grab the place right above his elbow.

* * *

Lessons turned out to be okay. His teachers had all been informed before-hand that they had a blind student in their class, and were incredibly good at adapting to Matt's needs, like reading things from the board. The addition of the friendly Kelly also helped. She didn't react to Matt like other people, and didn't even seem to notice that he was blind, just treating him normally. He had found a Foggy 2.0.

The day had gone extremely well, except for his Spanish teacher, who had called him by his full name the whole lesson, and purposely spoke loudly to him the entire time. He had the strong urge to shout out "I'm blind, not deaf, you idiot!" but he held back.

Foggy found him for lunch in the canteen, and was glad that Matt wasn't deathly silent like he was in the morning. He even told Matt about it.

"You were like completely grave-faced the entire morning."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, but forget it."

"I didn't even notice. It's so strange."

"Nevermind."

* * *

By three o'clock, both of them were in their room, starting on reading. It was a good first day.


	11. Rooftop of the World

It was two in the morning when Foggy woke up and turned the lights on. Matt immediately sat up straight in bed, to Foggy's great surprise. Did he hear Foggy's footsteps, or was he disturbed by the light?

"Sorry I woke you up," Foggy grunted, groggy from just waking up.

"It's okay, I'm a really light sleeper, and I wasn't really fully sleeping. Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep either."

"Any plans on what to do now?"

"No. I was probably going to watch tv or something," Foggy said, shrugging.

"Well, I have an idea." Matt's face lit up.

"What?" Foggy asked. Matt looked really excited, and he wondered what idea could make him this elated.

"Does this place have a rooftop exit?"

"What?" Foggy was slightly shocked, "Do rooftops make you happy? Is that even a thing?"

"Cmon, rooftops are great. Put some clothes on, and we're going."

* * *

Very soon, Matt and Foggy had left the room.

"Okay, so which way is the roof?" Matt asked, still excited as ever. He had not been on a roof for about three weeks, and he just loved roofs, though he doubted he would do any acrobatics while Foggy was there.

"This way." Foggy lead Matt to the side of the building, where a red fire exit door was stationed. "I don't think we're allowed here."

"Who cares? No one's up at this time." Matt didn't care about getting in trouble, though he was worried that Foggy would take the blame - Matt being blind and all.

The door opened with a creak, and they ascended three flights of dusty concrete stairs until they reached another door at the top. They opened it and immediately the wind soared at them, slapping them in the face. Matt lead the way, comfortably walking across the rooftop, finally using his radar sense to its max, finding the edge of the building. He kept walking, swinging his cane in front of him, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Matt, we're reaching the edge soon, please don't fall off."

"It's okay, I used to do this all the time back home. I'd come out in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep and spend ages on the roof. There's just this sense of freedom you get, when there are no walls or roof, when you are high up above everyone and everything, like you are flying while the rest of the city sleeps." Matt continued walking forward, sensing that he had reached the edge, then hearing the clang of his cane against the low metal railing.

Foggy was scared to death. His friend, his blind friend, was at the edge of the rooftop, one step away from falling all the way down from the building and landing like a pancake on the pavement. "Matt, you're freaking me out. Please, _please_, don't fall off." He slowly walked up to Matt and held on to the railing tightly. "I'm not too good with heights."

"Well lucky for you, I am." Matt lay his cane to the side, then sat down, his legs hanging off the edge of the roof. He could hear Foggy's heart beating, and it sounded like an audience clapping. He also sensed that Foggy's fear wasn't for himself, and decided to calm Foggy down a bit. "Hey, sit down, you'll get used to it. If I fell off rooftops easily, I would have fallen off at least once out of hundreds of times I've gone up."

"Is there a chance that this is the one time?"

"Probably not. Seriously, calm down. No one's falling off. Not you, not me."

Foggy slowly sat down next to Matt, who seemed really comfortable from his perch on the edge of the roof. Foggy wasn't that daring and sat with only his ankles over the edge. He was breathing heavily. He had just learned that his friend was absolutely fearless, so much so he would sit at the edge of a roof. Foggy watched as his friend in awe as he adjusted his position slightly, holding the metal railing just above his head. He hadn't worn his shades to come up there, and his eyes were as light as ever, staring into the distance.

"Matt, don't tell me that you're one of those daredevils who jump from building to building and swing from roofs." Foggy tried a joke to calm his nerves.

"Haha, I don't think those exist anymore." Matt got up, turning around and walked towards the middle of the roof, abandoning his cane by the edge of the roof. He had forgotten, obviously, because of the feeling he just got when he went onto rooftops.

Foggy was glad his friend had left the edge and started towards Matt. However, his friend had stopped abruptly in his tracks, sniffed the air, then turned his face to the sky.

"It's about to rain isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, there are dark clouds, but no thunder yet. How do you know?"

"It suddenly got more humid and the temperature dropped by a few degrees."

"What?"

"Which means that it's about to rain any moment now."

As if on cue, the sky rumbled with thunder and the first few drops of rain started to fall. Foggy was amazed. How did Matt know?

Matt, on the other hand, was dying to 'see' how Foggy looked like, and he knew that the rain would enable to 'see' a full image of his friend. But should he tell him? "Hey, Foggy."

"Yeah?"

"Can we not go back yet?"

"Why?"

"I want the rain to come down very heavily."

"So we can get wet?"

"No, because..." Matt pondered. Should he tell Foggy? Foggy was his best friend, and probably his only friend, and he trusted him very much. Also, he could say this only worked in heavy rain. He wasn't going to mention his radar sense or his super heightened senses, though this would definitely hint at it.

"Because what?"

"Er... Can I tell you something? It's pretty hard to explain, as I haven't really told anyone."

"Go ahead, I'll keep a secret."

Matt took a deep breath. "When it rains, I get this kind of echolocation thing."

"Seriously? Does it actually work?"

"Kind of. It's not like vision, but each raindrop makes a sound when it hits a surface, causing this range of different sounds. It helps my brain paint an impressionistic picture of anything the rain falls on."

"That is seriously so cool. Can you do it now?"

"Yeah, but I need to concentrate a bit," he lied. It was second nature to him, but he did want to see the details of his friend's face.

The rain was beginning to pour. To make his abilities more believable, he told Foggy to close his eyes and listen.

"Listen to the rain falling on the different surfaces. Can you hear the different pitches?"

"Yeah, a bit," Foggy said. He never really paid any attention to this, and didn't really make sense of all the different sounds, but if his roommate did, he ust have gone through a lot of practice. Foggy opened his eyes and looked at Matt. Matt's face was filled with joy and surprise. He looked at Foggy with new eyes.

"You told me you were ugly!" Matt said, laughing out loud. "You don't look half bad!"

"Can you see me?" Foggy was equally surprised. "Wow."

"Wait, I'm going to try look you in the eyes."

Foggy watched as Matt's unfocused eyes darted around slightly, struggling to maintain their gaze in Foggy's direction, then finally settling to look Foggy right in the eyes.

"Wow. Just wow."

"I know right. I never ever make eye contact, and this is a little change."

"Hey Matt, high five." Matt flawlessly hit Foggy's hand, making a loud echoing sound through the rain. "I didn't know that blind people could do this."

"I don't know if all blind people actually can. I think it helps that I could see just four years ago. It's easier to imagine how things look like. It also requires a lot of training. What else do you think I did on rooftops late at night?" Matt walked to the edge of the building again, touching the railing just to make sure it was there, then picking his cane back up from the floor. Then, he walked back to Foggy easily. "We'd better go back in. We're drenched."

"Are you sure you don't want to make use of the rain?"

"Nah, we're going to catch a cold. My ears and nose with be blocked, which will make me blind, almost deaf and whatever it is called when you can't smell."

"Okay." Foggy didn't bother to guide Matt back.

* * *

Back in their rooms, they towelled off, showered then lay back down in bed, hoping to get four more hours of sleep. They were almost dozing off when Foggy's weary voice broke the silence.

"Does it mean that you see me when I'm in the shower?"

The room was filled with loud, uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**YUP, I DID THAT. This is a somewhat What If piece. Matt never really told Foggy anything about his abilities, though he did have some almost slip-ups. However, I made this one thought through a bit, making their bond just a bit closer. Sorry if you didn't like the sudden change in story. It doesn't follow the Netflix series, where we see their college flashbacks. It is actually influenced by the 2003 movie Daredevil, when Matt brought Elektra to the roof and "saw" her through this rain method.**


	12. Stick up for Each Other

**Warning: use of mild profanity below.**

**And yes, I haven't updated this in a while... A very long while. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

It had been about a week since Foggy had found out about Matt's amazing rain magic blind seeing thing(something Foggy was still questioning, though Matt insisted it was just from practice). Now they were casually walking back from a long day of class, Matt holding on loosely just above Foggy's elbow. They were almost back to the dorm when Matt's shoulder was jarred violently. He had been too immersed in his conversation with Foggy to notice, and it was not like he could have reacted without giving anything away anyway.

Both Matt and Foggy and the other guy stopped in their tracks.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" he jeered, then added, (after taking in Matt's cane and sunglasses) "Oh wait, you can't."

Foggy was enraged. "Fuck you! You don't talk about my friend like that!"

"Drop it Foggy," Matt whispered, already continuing forward before Foggy's iron grip pulled him back.

Meanwhile, the bully made his way in their direction. He was about a head taller than Foggy, and looked like some kind of jock, wearing a dri-fit t-shirt and nylon shorts paired with a baseball cap and ridiculously white sneakers. This rich look was put off by his tiny, piggy eyes and squished nose, not to mention teeth that were too big for his mouth.

"What did you say, fatty?"

Now it was Matt's turn to get angry. "Don't you dare call my friend that. Turn around right now and walk away."

"R'ya gonna go cry to your mommy, disabled boy?" He continued before Foggy could say anything else. "Cmon. Hit me yourself."

That was when Foggy threw a punch. It went right below the guy's nose, and Foggy could feel his knuckles split as they slammed into his teeth. Matt looked stunned, obviously aware of what was happening, and pulled Foggy back towards him. But it was too late.

A large fist flew into Foggy's face, bloodying his nose and knocking him sideways slightly, where he watched as the guy kicked Matt in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. This was soon followed up by another jolt of pain in Foggy's side as he was kicked away from Matt, his head hitting the concrete with a nauseating _konk_ as he fell suddenly.

The guy was still obviously pissed, but at least he had the decency to not knock out a blind guy. He stalked off after spitting a large glob of saliva in Foggy's face and shoving Matt back down to the ground when he tried to stand up (haha literally) for his friend.

"What a _dick_," Matt thought, but now he had other problems to deal with... Such as getting his unconscious best friend back to the dorm without looking like he was dragging away and disposing of a dead body. In the meantime, he checked that his friend was okay.

He scrambled over to Foggy and ran his fingers along his head, finding the part which hit the ground with a gentle touch. He could feel the blood rushing under his skin, a hot swollen bump already forming. He wasn't concussed, but he would have a bruised bump on his head for about a week. He then listened for any other injuries in Foggy's body. There was a slight taste of copper in the air, (coming from somewhere which was not Foggy's nose) which he traced to Foggy's knuckles on his right hand. Of course, that was where his hand split on the guy's teeth. Only his middle knuckle was bleeding, and only three fingers were kinda swollen.

Confident that his friend was relatively okay besides being unconscious, and having no intention of calling 911, he carefully manoeuvred (dragged) Foggy to a nearby bench, (abandoning his cane and not caring what people thought was going on) then lay Foggy down on his backpack so it looked like he was sleeping. It was a ridiculous disguise for being unconscious, but at least it could give Matt an excuse to leave. He rushed over to the lunchroom, which was close by, got a pack of ice, wrapped it in a cloth, and returned to the 'sleeping' Foggy. He then held it on the swollen part of his head and began listening to an audiobook.

* * *

He could immediately tell when Foggy woke up. His initial calm breathing sped up rapidly and he unintentionally slapped Matt in the face as he got up, and would have poked him in the eye if he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"Shit Matt. My head is frozen and... what?" Foggy looked up and got his bearings.

"You passed out. I got ice." Matt said matter-of-factly. "Do you feel okay?"

"Well, no. That guy was a dick. Did he seriously just leave after knocking me out?"

"Yeah, he's that kind of guy."

"He didn't knock you out did he?"

"No, that would be low," Matt said, making a face, "knocking out a defenceless _disabled_ guy is never okay."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, soon broken by Foggy. "I feel like shit, but can we get back to the dorm? Please? It's getting dark."

"Really? It seems completely dark to me," Matt deadpanned, grinning slightly at his own joke, then further letting loose a laugh at Foggy's confusion. "If I were wearing sunglasses, it..." Foggy paused. "I walked right into that one."

Matt stood up, laughing and offering the ice bag to Foggy, who discarded the ice on the ground and shoved the cloth into his pocket. He was still a little drowsy, so Matt guided him probably more than Foggy guided Matt.

It didn't take them long to return to their dorm, and after a regular dinner of ramen, they both almost immediately crashed.

* * *

The next day was pretty free for both of them, so Foggy woke up at 10:30 in the morning to see Matt making his way to their bedroom with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He carefully felt for the doorframe, then started into their room.

"Hey Matt. I'm up."

"Oh hey Foggy." Matt had reached his bed, and presented the full bowl of cereal. "I hope I didn't spill any milk on the way here." He smiled slightly, but there was something different about his smile. Foggy picked up on it immediately.

He took the bowl from Matt's hands and placed it on the table beside him. "Matt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"You're not fine. You were unconscious yesterday."

"Yeah, but I've established that I'm not fine, so there's no argument. What's wrong, Matt?"

Matt's sightless blue eyes looked vaguely in Foggy's direction. With that expression on his face, he looked like a kicked puppy - an emotionally kicked puppy. "I was just thinking about what that guy said. I know he's a bully, but he's right. I'm disabled and defenceless, so much so I couldn't help my best friend from getting knocked out, right after my said best friend punched someone in face to stand up for me." Matt meant that in a different way though. He felt defenceless because he couldn't risk revealing his identity by beating up the bully. He felt so bad because he could have, but he didn't. It was something that bugged him constantly, especially at night, where he could often hear screaming children, or women getting raped, or drugs being sold, or abuse. All the horrible things he could hear, but he didn't help. He just stayed in his comfortable little dorm room while people out there were being killed or tortured. He could stop them, but instead he chose to put up his front as a blind college student. A helpless blind college student.

_"Use your head, not your fists."_ Jack Murdock's words flashed through his mind. _"Not like me."_

Foggy's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Matt, you're not disabled."

"You can't make that argument, Foggy." Matt gestured to his eyes.

Foggy paused. "Well, you're the most abled disabled person I have ever met. You're seriously smart, and one day you're going to be defending people through the law - so you're not defenceless either."

"Kay. Now I feel stupid."

"Why?"

"Cos you're the one who was actually manhandled and I'm here complaining."

At that, Foggy got up and drew Matt into a hug. He was seriously so cute when he was upset. Foggy couldn't help it. "From now on, we stick up for each other. You and me, buddy."

Matt smiled.

* * *

_**HI. I wasn't really sure how to write this one. I know it wasn't really eventful in terms of anything. I still have more ideas which I'm planning to put in later on. Leave reviews with any ideas you have. (or just honest "this is great" or "you suck at writing" reviews - I'm open to criticism) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
